


How To: Knock Down Their Ego

by chocolatechiplague



Series: How To: [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Menstruation, This is crack, dedicated for a friend, first story for this fandom - Freeform, it was fun to write!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: The boys belief they can handle anything, but can they of a certain topic? Alternate Title: My God, Please Shut Up MC





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, been quite some time since I wrote anything, so I decided to start with this wonderful fandom with a crack drabble.  
> Contents: What to do when the boys believe they are able to handle anything.  
> Word Count: 704  
> Alternate Title: My God, Please Shut Up MC
> 
> With how short this is, there won’t be a read more. Hope you enjoy.

Heya, been quite some time since I wrote anything, so I decided to start with this wonderful fandom with a crack drabble.   
Contents: What to do when the boys believe they are able to handle anything.   
Word Count: 704  
Alternate Title: My God, Please Shut Up MC

With how short this is, there won’t be a read more. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

“No really, as men, we have little to nothing that could possibly gross us out. Isn’t that right boys?”

Zen looked around the table, eyeing them all. They were in one of Jumins conference rooms, originally for RFA matters and discussion, but as soon as they ordered lunch for them all, the conversation switched. How they got this this topic, you weren’t entirely sure, though maybe it was when you turns up your nose and the snot looking crap Jumin was devouring. What even WAS that?

“I agree, there isn’t anything I can’t handle.” Jumin nodded, even if I bit unwilling just due to the fact it was agreeing with Zen. The two didn’t bicker and bitch at each other quite as much, but it was still there, lingering.

“Yeah, I’m a man, it’s part of being a man.”

I doubt that, Yoosung.” Jaehee cut in, giving you a smile and snicker.

No, really, even Seven agrees right?!”

Yep!”

You knew that was bullshit, he knew it was too, he had a serious thing over bugs, making you kill the spiders. But, you didn’t bring it up, letting your boyfriend have some dignity until you crushed it. The idea you had to prove what they said about being a man, not grossed out by anything was brilliant and devious. Why, even Jaehee and Saeran will be impressed, if not also disturbed themselves.

“Hey, Jaehee, may I talk to you in private? I’m worried what I gotta ask will gross the boys out.” You requested, leaning across the table a bit, ignoring Seven’s wondering eyes over you and how you bent so slightly over the table. The other woman raised an eyebrow, moving to stand before Zen pushed her back down by the shoulder, a challenging look in those red eyes.

“We can handle anything, bring it on.”

That was exactly what you wanted to hear, grinning. “Alright, fine. There is a waterfall of blood right now with clumps of uterus lining and ovary egg that wasted away and has been discarded. I’m also cramping as said uterus and vagina are forcing my hips to spread wider, contracting as well. There is. So much. Blood, like, I’m concerned over your chair.”

The more you spoke, the paler the group went, a look of being sick on Yoosungs face. The poor boy knew nothing of how the female body worked beyond basics, so now getting a lesson in menstruation he did not sign up to learn was disturbing him. Saeran matched the color of his hair. This was worse than hearing you and his brother late at night going at it. Dirty talk included.  Zen and Jumin weren’t doing any better, Jumin actually pushing his chair back as if to put distance from hearing. Interestingly enough, even Jaehee seemed bothered, though perhaps the details were a bit much, or the shameless, casual way you spoke of such a topic were the cause.

Seven, oh poor Saeyoung, he was in horror. He loved you, truly with his entire heart, soul, and being but NOPE, this wasn’t something he wanted to hear. He already went through having to go out to get you tampons once and it was scary enough not knowing what he was doing or what to buy.

“I’m gonna be sick.” Yoosung murmured under his breath.

“Well, you asked for me to tell you, so don’t blame me for natural, monthly problems.” You shrugged, grin slipping out. “So, Jaehee, any help?”

“I… uh, yes? I mean, yes, I can.”

“Don’t you dare bring that out, Assistant Kang.” An underlining threat to the trust fund boys words. She hesitated, thinking before taking the tampon from her purse and threw it across the table to you. Disbelief and horror, it was beautiful to see on the faces of the men. “Thanks, Jaehee!” With a bounce to your step, you stood, leaving with a sway of your hips from the conference room, promising to come right back.

The group were silent a moment, broken by Seven.

“I think that ruined sex for me for a while. I’m not into ketchup on my hot dog.”

“I hate you so much right now for that visual.” Zen grumbled.


End file.
